


This Was It.

by chloeyo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeyo/pseuds/chloeyo
Summary: Daisy and Coulson interrogate Radcliffe after they rescue May. Radcliffe says something that makes Coulson think about his time with the LMD and what it may have meant.





	

“You know I never liked you, right?”, Daisy said to a jump suited Holden Radcliffe in Vault D. “I just wanted to get that out there before we start.”

“May I ask why?” ,he asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

Daisy was annoyed he had to ask.

“You helped Hive while I was under sway, you betrayed Fitz and Simmons and--oh yeah-- you kidnapped my SO.”

Daisy walked over and picked up a tablet sitting at the end of table.

“What about you?”, Radcliffe said looking over at Coulson who was leaning against the wall. “Why are you so quiet. Don't you want to tell me how much you don't like me too?”

Coulson didn't answer.

“I don't think you want him to talk, Doctor. He's got a lot of rage built up and things might get out of hand-- if you know what I mean.”, she said in reference to his robotic hand that was literally glowing with anger at that moment.

“Understood.”

“Good.”, she took a seat in front of him. “Tell us about the LMD. What was her mission?”

“To get the Darkhold.”

“But she-- it-- never knew that was her mission.”

“Correct. I embedded the plan into its programming so the compulsion to get the book would just seem like her subconscious.”

“Programming. You mean you took the actual May’s brain and made a copy with a few modifications?”

He nodded.

“But how exactly did you expect the LMD to find it?”

Radcliffe grew a smile on his face and took a glance over at Coulson.

“Him.”, Radcliffe stated, “He was the one who knew where it was. He and Agent May were already very close friends so I figured it would be easier for her to get the secret out of him.”, he grew a slight smile on his face, “But lucky for me, Agent Coulson saw May as more than a friend-- didn't you.”

Coulson did his best not to rip off that smug smile on the prisoner’s face. Daisy knew Radcliffe was trying to push certain buttons, and for some reason it was working.

He couldn't take it anymore. With all his might and veins almost popping out of his head he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Daisy looked back at Radcliffe. He was still smiling.

“We’re not done here.”, she said gathering her things. “And just to let you know, doctor, you messed with two of the most lethal people I have ever met. I'd watch my back if I were you.”

She walked out of the vault and into the hallway, following the sound of a repetitive thud. She reached the gym where she found Coulson beating up a poor old punching bag with his human hand.

“I'm taking it Radcliffe got to you?”

He stopped punching and held the back to keep it from swinging.

“I just-- I can't believe this is happening.”

“ _What_ is happening?”

“30 years. _30 years_ , Daisy. That's how long we’ve known each other. And of course, the second I start to realize there might be more to it, she died, I got sent to another dimension, and now this.”, he walked over to get a towel. “All that time I spent talking with the LMD. She was just using me.”

“You know that's not true, Coulson. That LMD had all of May's memories and feelings.”

Coulson sat down on the bench.

“I know, but how do I know she even felt anything before the switch?”

Daisy hesitated before saying what he needed to hear.

“Do you remember that day we were at the prison to get Eli and I took on all those guys by myself?”

He nodded.

“Well later that day I was wallowing alone in the quinjet and she came to talk to me. She talked about _you_ , Coulson. And how you'd never give up on me the way you never gave up on her. The look on her face when she was talking about you, though-- she smiled in a way I’ve never seen her smile before.”

Coulson didn't answer. Daisy could tell he was listening though. She did all she could do for him at that moment.

“Listen. You should talk to May if this is really bothering you-- straighten it out once and for all.”

She patted his shoulder and left to finish the interrogation.

He just sat there, thinking about what he just heard. And then he remembered:

_Do you want to know what I saw, Phil?_

_Yeah._

_I saw you._

How could he forget? He'd always meant to bring that up again with her, but things got so hectic so fast. Was now the time?

Yes.

He exited the gym and made his way down to the bunks. May had been back for a week and was on her last day of bed rest.

Most men would be nervous as all hell while on his way to do what he was about to do, but not him. This felt right.

With confidence he knocked on her door.

She opened it wearing a robe and holding a glass of whiskey.

He just stared at her with a smile, making her a tad bit confused.

“What?”, she asked. She looked around to see what he could be thinking about and her eyes landed on the drink in her hand. “The whiskey? I know Simmons said I shouldn't have alcohol for a week but that was six days ago-- I could get you some if you want.”

His smile grew, leading her to think he accepted the offer.

She turned around to fetch him a glass and he closed the door behind him.

As she poured his drink, she could feel him moving closer behind her. When she finished, she turned around and was almost startled when he was less than a foot away-- still with a smile on his face.

Slowly, he took the two glasses from her hands and set them on the table.

His eyes returned to her and immediately she felt a rush go through her like never before.

_Was this it_? She asked herself.

He put his hand under her ear and she let herself slightly lean on it.

Then he took the leap of a lifetime and put his lips were on her’s. It was a sensation she never thought was possible.

Both had smiles as they continued their first kiss (of many).

Things escalated rather quickly. Before either of them knew it, they were on the bed.

But the more they did it, the more they were with each other, the more it felt right.

_This was it._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping anything close to this happens soon!


End file.
